


Seeing you| Dreamxreader

by Northstar05



Category: mcyt
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:16:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28792311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Northstar05/pseuds/Northstar05
Summary: you are dreams girlfriend, but you've never actually seen him before. when he invites you to florida for the first time things seem to go terribly wrong
Kudos: 1





	Seeing you| Dreamxreader

**Author's Note:**

> hi, im not really a writer so dont mind my bad story telling

Your heart pounds in your chest as you clutch your phone in your hand. Sitting in the middle of the crowded airport in Florida waiting for the text from your uber saying he'd arrived. it was pretty early in the morning and you were tired from the long flight. your hand moves to the home button and the screen lights up, blinding your tired eyes. the time at the top of the screen reads 6:32am. 

god the anxiety was getting to you now. you swipe the screen and open your messages, instinctively clicking on the contact labeled 'Clay'. your eyes scan the last couple of messages. 

'just landed, calling an uber' 

'okay, cant wait to see you ;)'

your heart skips a beat as you re-read the messages. god why are you so nervous? you've known dre-'clay, god its clay, don't call him dream to his face please!' you think. his kettle laugh plays in your mind as you imagine him mocking your mistake. 

your thumb hovers over the text bar as you contemplate texting him, before you get the chance your phone buzzes, signaling your uber is here. your legs stand up before your brain does and your vision clouds over for a second. 'god i stood up to quickly' you fumble around for your suitcase handle as your vision clears and your head feels less light. you navigate through the crowd trying to get to the escalators. and finally make your way out to the stop drop and leave area where your uber said they were. 

The white Toyota Corolla is a couple cars down and you speed walk to it, half of you not able to wait to get to your destination and the other half terrified of getting there.

**Author's Note:**

> still a wip i just posted it so it would save


End file.
